1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to a surveillance system, and more particularly, to a surveillance system including a video wall formed by an arrangement of a plurality of monitors.
2. Description of the Related Art
A surveillance system including a video wall that is formed by a plurality of monitors uses two operational methods.
In the first method, a matrix switcher is used to bridge multiple video decoders and multiple monitors. The matrix switcher distributes n channel video data from the video decoders to m output ports. As the monitors of the video wall perform a partial-image enlarging function, merging/unmerging may be performed. However, it is very complicated to control the video decoders, the matrix switcher, and the plurality of monitors together via online control communications.
In the second method, a matrix switcher and a video matrix device are used to bridge multiple video decoders and multiple monitors. A portion of video data from the matrix switcher may be directly input to a video wall, or may be input to the video wall via the video matrix device to achieve video merging/unmerging. However, the number of monitors that constitute the video wall is restricted according to the number of output ports of the matrix switcher and the video matrix device.
The problems described above were learned by the inventors in the process of conception of the inventive concept. Therefore, the above-described problems of a general video wall are not necessarily known to the public.